The objectives of this study are 1) to determine the safety and tolerability of ganaxolone in patients with catamenial epilepsy; 2) to determine the early pharmacokinetic profile of ganaxolone single and multiple doses in patients with catamenial epilepsy; 3) to assess the anticonvulsant activity of ganaxolone in patients with catamenial epilepsy; and 4) to assess the correlation between anticonvulsant activity and ganaxolone plasma levels.